This Blue Eyed Wonder
by Purple Mercenary
Summary: Hey guys my first fanfic! I hope you won't be disappointed and I'd love to hear your reviews. Also I can't quite think of something to write for my summary :/ Anyway, enjoy! The sequel to this is Of Empty Graves and New Life. Please read it when you get the chance! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy guys! This is just a little something I plan to write on my free time and well, I have a lot of it... Anyway, before you begin reading, I just want to clarify that this is my first fanfic I've been serious about and I'd absolutely LOVE reading over every review and hearing any suggestions on what you guys would like to see happen. Also I'd like to dedicate this story to my close friend. Thank you so much! PS: I do NOT own any of the characters only the plot, though I really wish I did! :) Please review! Thanks y'all! **

Chapter 1

_Okay Zelda, calm down. Remember, you're a princes, you're poised and elegant. Don't freak out. They're just newcomers... _I sat at my vanity combing through my golden, brown hair over and over in attempts to keep myself calm, but who was I kidding? The newcomers are arriving at noon on the dot. Oh how it excited me to finally have some new competition in the mansion. Not that the occasional match with Marth or Link wasn't fun. Sometimes new was fun and I had the feeling that this would be an excellent source of it.

"Zelda!" Peach knock loudly on my door causing me to suddenly jump. I giggled to myself though knowing Peach was definitely hyped up about the big event. As I stood to make my way to the door I fumbled with my hair trying to fix it perfectly and sat back down in utter failure.

"Ah Peach, would you please just come in!" I sighed heavily and blew a small strand from atop my nose. Peach swiftly opened the door and rushed over to me with a distressed look.

"Zelda, you're still in your night gown and we have 15 minutes till noon! Hurry up!" Peach's voice chimed noisily in my ears as I saw Peach's gloved hand take my ribbon and tie my hair up in my half braid. Soon after she pulled back more of my hair and pinned it down placing my tiara gently on my head. Quickly, knowing she would pester me anyway, I put on my earrings and stood to slip into my normal elegant purple and white dress. While I was pulling on my gloves Peach had already started placing my golden armor on my shoulders. Once she was done with that she stood back to admire for a few seconds. I hadn't notice that she had put on her lovely light blue dress she wore only on certain occasions.

"Problem?" I asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, you aren't hurrying!" She glanced over at my clock and squealed noticing the time. "Oh my! Come on, we have 5 minutes!"

Peach grabbed my arm and started dragging me off towards the door. I went willingly knowing that fighting was hopeless against her. Suddenly though she stopped, shook her head and continued on. When we arrived in the entrance hall, Peach finally released me and dashed off to where Link and Samus were standing. Lately Samus had only wore her blue body suit and left her power suit in her room. The sudden change allowed everyone to see how she really looked and even a few of the men greatly "enjoyed" the new view. The only people who knew what Samus looked like under the suit were Peach and I, as we were the only other girls in the entire mansion. Don't get me wrong though, Samus was a very pretty woman, only she'd probably be better off wearing the suit. But that wasn't any of my business what she wanted to wear. The only thing I was really concerned about were the newcomers. Eventually, I guess Link spotted me for he started to walk over to me with a grin.

"Hey Zel!" His arm had found its way around my shoulder and had pulled me in for a hug. I only smiled back with a small blush.

"Hey Link, aren't you just so excited for the new comers?" I asked pulling back slightly. He merely stood with his arm still around me and a slight nod to the side motioning to Peach.

"Yeah actually, Peach certainly is too isn't she?" He laughed. I giggled and watched as Peach was talking Marth's ear off in anticipation.

"Well as long as he can put up with her I suppose." I sighed with a small grin and looked back up at Link who stretched both of his arms out in front of him.

"I don't know what possessed him to deal with her as his girl though."

"It shouldn't matter if you care for someone." I stated. Link nodded his head in agreement.

"Believe me, I know. Midna did push me around a bit." He then laughed allowed and shook his head. "But that's besides the point."

"Is she visiting this weekend?"

"Yeah, I hope so anyway. She usually does every weekend, so if not she'll send a letter." He smiled to himself and let out a yawn. "After this I'm going to take a nap."

Before I could reply Peach had squealed at the top her lungs and almost jumped on Marth. The newcomers had arrived and each one walked through the door slowly taking in the new environment they would now call home. The first new comer I spotted was a small monkey by the name of Diddy Kong. He had 2 people standing by him. The first was a small boy whose name was Lucas. He had blonde hair sort of sticking up in the front. The other one was a small blue hedgehog by the name of sonic. Sonic seemed like a real prankster by the way he was acting. I gave a little giggle because I knew that him and Peach would be real good friends. Next I saw a large penguin with a big hammer in his hand. Zelda remembered Kirby talking about him before. Kirby said his name was king Dedede. King Dedede was in a group of 5 people. A boy with angel wings named Pit, a small knight named Meta knight, an aura Pokémon named Lucario, a small creature name Olimar, and a robot named R.O.B.

There was one more group of 3 people with a Pokémon trainer who had three Pokémon with him. A fire Pokémon named Charizard, water Pokémon named Squirtle, and a grass Pokémon named Ivysaur. Next was the leader of the star wolf team named Wolf whose glared as he spotted Fox. The next one was very quiet. The tall man's name was snake. The last one had the most annoying laugh ever. His name was Wario.

"Master hand said there were 14 new comers, right?" I asked counting heads. Link nodded and as well counted while pulling out a small pamplet Master Hand had passed out.

"You probably miscounted." Link shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the others. "I'll be right back alright?" I nodded in answer.

I turned back to the crowd of newcomers and studied again this time my gaze fell upon a late arrival. A man walked in the door and stood off to the side by himself, his spiky blue hair falling almost in front of his eyes. He had a very muscular and chiseled figure which to almost anyone was rather attractive, me in particular. Even better he had the most beautiful, bright cerulean blue eyes. They were almost so enticing as to even hypnotize someone. I almost wanted to walk over to him in greeting, but his cold gaze and large golden sword turned me away. I couldn't imagine why even with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were so cruel. Ike... Yes, that was his name. Ike of Crimea. Something about him though was very different, so different that I was determined to find out what it was. Though he didn't look like someone who'd be easy to talk to. The mercenary's appearance added to the gruffness of his attitude that I could see through already.

After looking around shortly he seemed to have spotted someone of interest. I watched he walked over to Marth and rested his sword on his shoulder casually. Marth had seemed to recognize Ike and his smile grew as he stuck out his hand out for a handshake. Ike shook it firmly but never once smiled. Marth had begun motioning to Peach and Link as if an introduction. It was shortly after that Marth made eye contact with me and waved his hand.

"Zelda! Come on over." He called. I grimaced slightly and walked slowly over to them. As I was now only a few feet away from Link Ike had turned around and gave me a closer view of his extremely handsome face. I almost stopped to stare in awe but kept walking as my eyes held his. His eyes, that I could now study more, were even more beautiful now than they had been awhile ago. Yet they were still filled with the cold seriousness that I saw. It seemed they studied mine as well but made a dissatisfied turn back to Marth who now opened his mouth to speak.

"And this is Zelda." Marth smiled.

"Princess Zelda." I corrected. Ike's eyes moved back to me, but lingered only at my feet.

"Yes, and this is Ike." Marth continued.

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess." His deep voice made me woozy as his eyes trailed back up to mine. I could say nothing back however for his half smile caught me off guard and made me stutter.

"You as well, Ike." I stated weakly. I cursed at myself for my nerves which I hadn't paid much attention to the fact that I was even nervous. I never get nervous like this. Ike's smirk widened slightly as I glared at him through eyes that I feared showed too much.

"Well, I'm going to explore." He nodded his head in my general direction and walked off past me that small smirk still on his lips. I only stood in shock and watched as he disappeared through the hallway. The only thing keeping my jaw closed was my hand resting on my chin.

The only thing I thought:

_You have got to be kidding me._


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is Chapter 2! Whoo! Enjoy y'all! **

Chapter 2

I sat quietly at the dining table as the newcomers around me chatted and ate happily in celebration. After dinner there was a big party which I didn't feel like attending. All I could do was pick at my food and eat slowly. Peach beside me noticed this and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Zelda? Is everything alright?" She whispered in concern.

"Yes Peach, everything is fine." I stated lowly. Peach was uneasy with my answer however but shrugged it off and continued eating. Once many smasher were finished eating they hastily made their way to the ballroom where the party was to be held. I, barely sneaking past the others, hurried off to my room with my head lowered. I had unknowingly ran into what I thought was a wall, but I dismissed the thought as I felt two strong arms catch me as I fell backwards.

"Oh!" I gasped as they lifted me back to my feet. When I looked up, I realized my face was only inches away from the charming mercenary's.

"Careful there princess." He murmured with his small smirk. I attempted to pull away, but failed as my body grew weak from the sweet honeyed smell of his warm breath. He merely chuckled pulling his head away and releasing my arms, though I wished he hadn't out of the fear that my knees would fail me. He then started off down the hall without another word and I knew that small smirk still lingered on his lips.

_Zelda! What are you doing? Keep walking, don't you dare look back!_

As I walked slowly yet clumsily to my room, I tried desperately not to look back at where I had my encounter with Ike. Once I was in my room I sighed heavily in relief.

"Where do you plan on staying for the party?" I jumped at the surprise of Peach's voice that came from across the room where she stood with her arms crossed. I could only grin sheepishly at the pink princess. That's just great, now I'll be dragged off to some party that I'm not even in the mood to attend. With a huff I turned around and opened the door again with the smiling Peach who skipped along beside me.

"Must you always drag me around with you?" I asked the humming princess. She merely replied with a head nod and a giggle.

"Well of course! It's my job ya know."

"You couldn't 'take off' every once in a while?" When she shook her head I smiled to myself. Of course that would be her reply. I don't know why I even asked. I only listened to her cheerful humming the rest of the way until we had reached the doors of the ballroom. Already the music was thudding loudly and many smashers dancing. In a way it felt strange how the population of the mansion expanded. Once the smashers of melee that didn't make it to brawl had made their leave, it seemed quiet and peaceful yet very lonely. I sighed at remembering how much fun it was. Though Marth had snapped me out of my thoughts as he approached handing peach and me a glass of wine.

"Oh, why thank you sir!" Peach giggled taking his arm. Marth only laughed knowing Peach was about to drag him off. As Peach did he turned to look at me.

"Sorry Zelda, I'd stay to chat but I'm being stolen." He sighed with a grin.

"Oh it's no bother, but thank you for the wine though." Marth smiled in answer because Peach gave him no time to reply. Oh, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Soon after scanning the entire dimly lit room, I spotted Link who sat at a table beside Marth. It wasn't a surprise that Peach ran off already. When I looked around sure enough she and Sonic sat across the room at a different table. Peach listened intently to Sonic as he made large gestures with his hands. He must be telling her about his many great pranks in the past. I sighed and shook my head making my way over to the table where Link and Marth sat.

"So Marth, what was that about a chat?" I laughed nudging his shoulder gently. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I didn't expect her to run off that quickly." He replied with a small grin. As I sat in the chair across from them, I hadn't noticed that I sat beside another man who I didn't even realize was there.

"Well hello there princess." Once again Ike's low chuckles gave me butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't comprehend why, but strangely enough I liked it. I looked over to him and smiled dreamily.

"Hello to you as well Ike." Barely noticing from the corner of my eye, Link and Marth exchanged questioning glances, but shook their heads and leaned back comfortably. I took a slow small sip of my wine and set down my wine glass awkwardly. "So Link," I started to break the silence. "Has Midna sent a letter yet? I know many received letters today and I was wondering if you had gotten one."

"No I didn't receive one, I hope that means she's coming tomorrow." He grinned to himself by the thought of seeing her again. I knew she meant a lot, but gosh, the look in his eyes told me more. Even though I previously had feelings for Link, I knew he was happy now. That's all I'd wish upon him. As the table fell awkwardly silent again, I noticed Ike lean back in his chair and lay his arm against the back of mine causing me to sit up straighter in hopes of being farther away from his touch. I glanced up at the clock which read 9:30 and let out a fake yawn.

"My it's getting late, I think I'm going to get some sleep. I will see you all tomorrow." I stood up slowly and felt Ike's gaze bore into me. Marth and Link nodded their heads.

"Night Zels." Link grinned. Slowly I made my way out of the room and down the hall. I thought again about Ike and these feelings I kept getting. I was definitely attracted to him. It was just something about the way did things. But I vowed to myself I would NOT make the first move no matter what. I was so lost in thought I completely passed up my room and arrived in the training hall. I figured why not get some training in. It would be good practice. I approached the first crack door and immediately froze as I heard a man's grunt. Swiftly I peaked in to find Ike by a dummy swinging his golden sword at it. I watched closely as every time he swung the muscles in his large arms flexed and showed even more definition than I observed before. I bit my lip in anticipation for when he'd swing again. It seemed as he effortlessly swung the gigantic sword around making his strength stand out even more than I realized. I only stood in awe watching the mercenary's every move. It puzzled me though as to why he stopped and chuckled.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come in princess?" He asked turning in my direction. I felt my face flush as I pushed open the door nervously and his eyebrows raised while I made my way over to him. I knew my face was red.

"I thought you were at the party." I stated slowly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Parties aren't my thing." He stated simply. I looked up at him with a questioning expression. He seemed to understand and chuckled. "I only went because Marth invited me."

"I see, well I'm sorry to bother you on your training." I sighed and turned to leave, but was stopped as his gloved hand reached out for my arm.

"I didn't say you were a bother." Something in his eyes made my heart skip a beat. I turned back trying my hardest not to smile like an idiot.

"Would you mind me joining you then?" He shook his head with a small grin.

"I wouldn't mind at all. I just can't picture you to be a fighter." He inhaled deeply and stretched his arms out behind him. I noticed the muscles in his chest tense up which made me blush at my longing to see them under the shirt. I cleared my throat and stood up straight regaining my posture.

"I'm actually better than you think." I stated calmly. He raised an eyebrow with a look that told me he wanted proof.

"Really now?" He chuckled.

"Yes really, you don't believe me?"

"Now I didn't say that. I just feel like actions say more than words." He lowered his gaze shortly and looked back up with a sly expression.

"What?" I asked with a blush. I pulled my hands up to my chest and looked away from him. Ike truly was getting to me, and in ways I never thought I'd let anyone get. He only shook his head and grinned more.

"Nothing."

"No there's something." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. He only laughed aloud.

"What's that look for?" He asked through fits of laughter.

"I hate it when people don't tell me things like this." I stated looking away. He nodded his head slowly.

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course!" He took a deep breath and chuckled again.

"You know you're cute when your mad." I stopped and looked up him again in awe. He laughed once more and relaxed smiling warmly at me. It was silent for a long while before he stepped back and yawned.

"It's getting late." I stated. He nodded his head. "You should get some rest for tomorrow."

"That's right, the match is in the morning." He sighed heavily and chuckled. I looked at him in question. "You didn't hear about the match tomorrow?" I shook my head.

"No, but now I know." I giggled as he rubbed through his spiky blue hair. _It looks so lush... _I thought to myself resisting the urge to run my fingers through it.

"Anyway..." He yawned again and moved towards the door. I moved with him and blushed as his eyes contacted mine. "I suppose I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, I suppose so." I walked over as he opened the door and motioned for me to walk through.

"Ladies first." He chuckled. I grinned and walked ahead of him in silence, eventually he caught up with me and was silent as we reached the end of the hallway. We both walked off in our opposite directions without another word to each other. When I had finally arrived to my room, I exhaled deeply and slowly changed into my night gown. Laying down in bed I curled up underneath the coolness of the satin sheets. It was comfort I always enjoyed. Eventually though, my eyes drooped shut and I fell into my world of dreams now filled with a certain blue eyed mercenary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! By the way, this story is taking place in the summer time so it's really hot... That should help some confusion later on. Thanks again! **

Chapter 3

As I awoke the next morning, I sat up slowly and stretched while smiling about today's events. The first match since the new comers arrival was this morning and I hadn't even gotten the details. I got out of bed cheerfully and jumped in the shower to freshen up for the day. Once I was done I stood in front of my closet and gazed upon the many dresses I had but never wore. I decided today I wanted to wear my green dress, just to mix things up. After I pulled it on and finished getting ready I walked into my bathroom one more time to brush my teeth. I then heard a light knocking on the door and hurried over to open it.

"Oh, hello Link." I grinned. He returned it happily.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"For some reason better than usual." I replied with a laugh. "So, what's the details of the match this morning?"

"Well, I believe its between Peach and Pikachu."

"Oh, poor Peach, I know I hate fighting Pikachu. He's just too cute."

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "Anyway, let's get some breakfast and well go sit down."

"Sounds good to me."

We both walked into the kitchen smiling and laughing but I stopped as I noticed Ike sitting down reading a book. _Ike reads? I would have never thought..._ When he looked up and noticed me, he immediately put down the book and turned towards us.

"Hey Link." He greeted. Link stuck out his hand and Ike shook it firmly.

"Mornin' Ike, what's for breakfast?" Link asked sitting in one of the stools. Link however left a spot between him and Ike for me to sit. I did so slowly and never took my eyes off of Ike.

"Eggs and bacon, lots of bacon." Ike laughed.

"Well is that so? We better eat up quickly Zelda. Match starts in about 15 minutes." Link stood and walked over to the counter where the food sat and brought back two plates, one for me and one for him which you could definitely tell the difference between ours. I finished quickly for I had far less on my plate than Link had and sat quietly waiting.

"So Link you know they made a last minute substitution right?" Ike stated calmly. Link looked up from his plate and questioned Ike.

"What do you mean?"

"You're now facing against Peach." Link stopped at Ike's words and choked on his food. He then shoved the rest of the food in his mouth and took away our plates.

"If that's the case then I have to go! Wish me luck!" Link left quickly and his footsteps quickly faded away leaving Ike and I in silence.

"So..." He started. I looked at him and noticed the small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Yes?" I asked standing. He stood as well and allowed to me realize just how tall he was compared to me. I shook it off and smiled up at him.

"Shall we go find some seats?" I nodded my head as we slowly made our way to the stands. No one was really here besides a few others. Ike and I sat quietly as more and more people packed in and sat down chatting in anticipation for the upcoming match. Many newcomers sat in the very front rows watching intently. As almost every seat was now filled, Marth had spotted us and sat down beside me.

"Hello." He simply greeted. I smiled in return.

"Hello Marth, are you ready for the new competition?" I asked. Marth shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"I guess, I just hope I can still beat them." He continued to laugh as well as Ike who merely chuckled at the statement. The stadium grew louder though as the match was about to begin. When Peach and Link had made their entrance on stage the crowd erupted in chanting and cheering. Soon after, Master Hand's voice boomed starting the match. Though I hadn't really paid much attention to the match, I could easily see that Peach was winning. When I occasionally looked over at Ike through the corner of my eye, he didn't look impressed at all. Shortly after I realized this, the matched had ended and Ike only shook his head.

"You call this a competition? Link barely landed a blow."

"Maybe he had a little more respect for her." Marth stated.

"Respect huh? It's a competition. If this is about respect then maybe princesses shouldn't be allowed to fight. They'll always win." Ike shook his head again and sat back in his chair. I however took offense to the statement.

"Well maybe some princesses can handle themselves and take a blow." I snapped. Ike turned to me remembering my title. Annoyance was still plain on his face. "I for one will not be taken easily because of my title."

"You expect me to sit here and believe that they don't move to your every whim?"

"I like things fair believe it or not." I stood up and walked away after I finished my sentence. Regardless of how much I wanted to be around him, I was not going to stand for he's accusations. His statements angered me more than I realized. So much as to I couldn't stand to be around him. As I was roaming around the mansion to try to cool down, Master Hand approached me in the courtyard garden.

"Ah Princess Zelda, I've scheduled you for a match tomorrow."

"Who is my opponent?"

"The newcomer Pit." As he stated this, I nodded my head slowly.

"And the stage?"

"Final Destination."

"Thank you for informing me Master Hand." He didn't say a word only left me thinking about my match. I sat down on one of the stone benches and looked up at the clear blue sky. Not a single cloud was in sight which allowed the sun's warm rays to comfort me more. As I sat it seemed almost an hour had passed. I was actually quite surprised no one had come looking for me. That made me want to sit under a tree and read a good book in the peace and quiet. But since I didn't have a book, I just walked to sit under one beside the calm pond which was only a short walk away from the mansion. I walked quietly with a small grin on my face. Hardly ever do I get to relax in the quiet like this. When I had approached however I saw someones blue hair blow gently in the wind as he sat on the ground throwing rocks across the water. He looked up and his eyes met mine as I froze in place and stood staring back. _Why is he always there every time I turn around?_ Ike just happened to be sitting underneath the very tree I always sat when I had free time. I had thought for a long time that no one else had known about this little pond. When he looked away and back to the water I resumed walking not taking my eyes off of the mercenary. Now I stood only a few feet away just barely under the shade of the trees. I heard a small chuckle escape his lips as he looked down at his feet.

"How is it that we always run into each other like this?" He asked looking up at me. I shrugged my shoulders and still stood in my spot. As he turned his gaze away he made a small motion for me to sit down beside him. I did so but made sure I was a good distance away for I still felt angered from earlier. Ike looked at me again and only smiled. "Why are you so silent?" I looked at my feet and shrugged my shoulders again. I heard him sigh again but this time more heavily.

"Look Zelda, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." This statement however causes me to look up, as I meet his gaze a small smile was visible on the corner of his lips. "It wasn't exactly towards you, I can already tell that you can handle yourself in any situation. You seem like a strong intelligent woman. Especially from the way Link talks about you."

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't think of the words to say. My anger instantly vanished and only a smile was formed.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked. I nodded my head and stood dusting off my dress.

"Will you spar with me?" I asked smiling. He stood slowly and smiled back.

"Of course." He raised his sword to me as I stepped back. Quickly, I jumped back and summoned din's fire sending the fireball towards him. He merely blocked with his sword making my eyebrows furrow. _He blocked that with just his sword? _I then focused my magic in my palms and ran towards him thrusting my hands out. It seemed as if he effortlessly blocked another of my attacks. When I tried to knock his feet out from underneath him he merely jumped over my head and swung his sword at my side. I created a shield around my hands and stopped his sword without an injury. He chuckled at my annoyance. As we continued sparring, it didn't seem like either of us could land a blow on each other. I didn't notice of how weak I started to feel. Ike stopped and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Zelda? Are you alright." I nodded my head slowly an went in for another attack. He blocked it and before I knew it my knees had given out on me. The last thing I saw was Ike dropping to his knees as everything around me blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright well here's chapter 4 and I hope y'all will like it. :) Tell me in the reviews if there's anything to fix! Thanks!**

Chapter 4

"Is she coming to?" Asked a familiar voice that sounded like Marth.

"I think so, I felt her stir." Another voice which sounded like Ike's echoed in my ears. I found it comforting to hear. When I tried to roll over I found I was trapped in the arms of a strong man. I tried pulling away but failed as he pulled me back down. "Whoa there princess. You aren't fully recovered yet." I opened my eyes and looked up to find myself sitting in Ike's lap. I also spotted Marth and Peach standing beside the bed.

"What happened Ike?" I asked. I realized my head ached so I groaned and laid back on Ike's firm chest.

"You passed out of heat exhaustion." He sighed and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling the greatest?"

"I didn't realize it." I replied.

"How do you not realize that you're pushing your body to hard?" Marth cut in. Peach sighed and placed a hand on Marth's shoulders.

"Marth, all that matters now is that she's here and being treated." Peach however walked around the curtain and began conversing with someone else. She came back with Daisy behind her carrying two glasses of ice cold water. "Here Zelda, sip it slowly. And you two Ike. Both of you need to cool down and relax for the rest of the day." Daisy handed us both the glasses and walked off. Ike the released me and sat beside me on the bed. He took a small sip of the water and laid his head back against the wall.

"When you're done with that Daisy told me to get you into a nice cold bath." Peach sat down in the chair beside Marth and sighed waiting. I sipped slowly on the water multiple times feeling extremely thirsty. Marth however leaned in and kissed Peach gently on the lips causing me to grimace and look away. Once I finished my glass, Ike held out his which still had more than half left. I took it slowly and handed him mine which he gladly took if it meant I was getting better. Once I was finished with Ike's too, Peach took both of them away. I tried to stand still feeling slightly woozy but better than before. Ike quickly made his way around the bed to help me. I took his hand and when he was sure I could support myself he released my hand. Peach came back and helped me fix all the creases and wrinkles in my dress.

"Alright, Zelda. Let's get you back to your room." I nodded my head and looked back at Ike as Peach led me off out of the infirmary and into my room. I sat down on my bed as she walked off into my bathroom humming. She filled the bathtub up with cold water and returned to me dragging me into the bathroom. She completely undid my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun on my head. As I slowly undressed and got in I shivered from the first touch of the cool water.

"Now you have to soak for at least 30 minutes no less." She then smiled and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. I relaxed in the coolness of the water and thought about Ike. It seemed all I could think about was him lately. I wanted to go back and lay against him again. That was more comforting than anything else. I watched the clock and saw that only 15 minutes had passed. With a groan I slowly stood up and grabbed a towel wrapping it tightly around my body. Peach wouldn't know the difference. When I walked into my bedroom Peach laid out my clothes on my bed and I heard a light knock on the door. _Great _I thought._ That must be peach coming to get on to me for getting out early._ I made my way to the door and opened it partially to find the blue eyed mercenary.

"Oh Ike!" I blushed as well as he did and remembered that I was only in a towel. I attempted to hide my body behind the door and blushed harder. "Let me get dressed really quick." I shut the door as he nodded his head and quickly got dressed in the pair of shorts and plain shirt that Peach had out for me. Making my way back to the door I opened it again as Ike's cheeks were still slightly red. I motioned for him to come in and he did so not taking his eyes away from me. I sat down on my bed and blushed again as his eyes trailed up and down my body.

"I've never seen you dressed so relaxed." He chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for him to sit beside me. As he sat down I scooted somewhat closer to him and grinned.

"I don't believe I ever have either." I replied. He held eye contact with me and sighed.

"Zelda please don't ever be afraid to tell me something." He started slowly. I lowered my eyes as he continued. "You have no idea how worried I was when you collapsed on me." I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to look at him, though it was hard when he placed his hand on mine. I began to think about the feelings I had towards him and argued constantly with myself about bringing it up.

_ He said not to be afraid to tell him anything. But what if he doesn't feel the same. Everything will be fine, just try..._

"Zelda?" He started. I looked up at him about to speak but realized my face was again only a few inches away from his. I could smell his sweet breath which tempted me yet again. It seemed as the time passed our heads grew closer and closer. _Zelda don't do it. Resist it... Oh forget this!_ I couldn't help it anymore but threw my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his in a long slow passionate kiss. He willingly kissed back wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We both pulled back to breathe but let out foreheads stay together both of us almost panting. With my arms still wrapped around his neck the only thing I saw was the huge loving smile that now stretched across his lips. His eyes never left mine as he let out a low chuckle.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He murmured leaning in closer. I grinned and brought my lips back to his again only this time shorter.

"You said I didn't have to be afraid to tell you anything." I stated with a giggle. "Does showing count?"

"I guess it does." He replied with a chuckle. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It's getting late and you need rest." I frowned as he went to stand up.

"Wait! Please don't go yet." I stood up to push him back down on my bed. He sat back down willingly. "Please stay a little longer."

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He sighed with a small smile and laid his head down on my pillow. I however used his chest as a pillow. We laid there for a long while. It hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep until I heard his soft snoring. When I looked up at him he had a small smile still on his lips. Now I knew he couldn't leave. With that in mind I snuggled closer to his side and closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I sat up in bed and realized Ike wasn't there. With a grimace. I stood and undressed to change into my usual purple and white dress. From behind me I heard Ike clear his throat. I stood up straight and faced him with a blush.

"I didn't know you were in the bathroom." I stated still blushing. His cheeks as well were slightly red. I quickly slipped on my dress and walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. Ike however followed me and watched. Ike's reflection in the mirror smiled softly with a sigh.

"You look beautiful no matter what." He stated with a small grin. I turned around just finishing with my hair and smiled at the floor.

"I disagree with that statement." I muttered. He moved closer to me placed his hands on both sides of my neck.

"You are." He merely stated lowering his head for a kiss. It was sad that I had to get on my tiptoes to kiss him. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and scared me. Ike stayed in the bathroom as I hurried to the door to answer it. Peach stood fully dressed and arms crossed.

"Zelda, do you know what time it is?" She asked tapping her foot. I shook my head and she sighed heavily. "Your match starts in five minutes and the visitors have already arrived for the weekend. You can't be late for this match!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming. Ike! Can you come here please?" I turned as he walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Are you going to watch my match?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He replied. He kissed my forehead gently and then my lips. "You better hurry." I nodded my head as peach stood wide eyed and opened mouth at what she just saw. As we walked she started to say something but I shook my head and waved a hand.

"Yes it's as you saw." I stated with a giggle. Peach grinned and stopped as we now had to go different ways.

"Alright, good luck!" She called as I hurried off to my match stage.

I stood on the Final Destination stage across from my opponent Pit, though he was a newcomer he'd been chosen for a reason. I studied his golden weapon with furrowing eyebrows. _Is it a bow or a sword?_ Then I watched as he quickly separated it into two golden blades. It seemed to be both. As Master Hand's voice started the countdown, I prepared myself for anything. If he fought anything like Ike I may actually lose this match. Quickly I looked up in the stands and caught sight of Ike sitting next to two women. I didn't get to catch what they looked like because Pit had already started his attack. I gasped and jumped backwards dodging as he swung his swords at the ground from above my head. Thrusting my hands out at the angel boy, I just barely caught his leg causing him to face plant into the ground. He stood up quickly though and charged at me for another attack. I dodged this time as well. He grunted in frustration.

"You sure know how to dodge don't you Princess Zelda." He laughed. I grinned at his cheerful face. I summoned din's fire as he jumped back. The corner of his white outfit was singed. "Did not see that coming." He laughed again. This turned out to be another fun filled match. I attacked him many times and he dodged as I did that same when he attacked. Suddenly though it seemed as if my magic failed and his blade slid across my arm cutting my glove and the skin. I yelped and winced in pain as I grabbed my arm. _Well there goes another pair of gloves._ I sighed heavily and charged up my magic thrusting my hands out one more time. It seemed to catch him off guard for he was sent flying of the stage and I was declared the winner. When I looked up to the stands however Ike wasn't there and neither were the two girls I saw with him. The only thing I was concerned about was who they were.

**Sorry for the terrible battle scene, I didn't really know how to describe it but it looked great in my head. :/ Anyway, I'll have chapter 5 up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ouch!" I yelped Daisy applied ointment to my arm and began to wrap it with gauze.

"There, all done." Daisy stepped away from the bed that I sat on and left briefly before returning with a matching glove. "Here you are Zelda."

"Thank you Daisy." She nodded once and returned to Pit who as well sat on a bed to be treat.

"Great match Princess Zelda." He grinned but winced as Daisy touched a wound.

"You as well, Pit. Forgive me for leaving so soon, but I have to find Ike." I stated. Pit nodded his head.

"Yes, Peach does know how to get information out quick." I turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Has she really told everyone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but did you expect any less from the Queen of Gossip?" He smiled while shaking his head. "You better hurry. I'm sure..."

"Zelda!" Ike's deep voice now filled with worry came from the door. Along with him were the two women from before. The first was a rather short young looking girl who greatly resembled Ike but with light brown hair. She merely wore a short orange dress and a huge smile. The second woman however was more relaxed. She had long green hair and stood with posture almost the same as mine. My eyebrows furrowed as Ike approached me.

"Who might this be, Ike?" Asked the shorter brown haired girl. Ike smiled softly and turned to face them.

"Zelda, I'd like you to meet my little sister mist." The brown haired girl waved. "And Queen Elincia of Crimea."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." I smiled with a slight bow as Elincia nodded her head with a small smile as well.

"You as well, Zelda." Elincia replied.

"Wow Ike!" Mist started to giggle. "You always somehow get the pretty ones."

"She's the most beautiful so far." He grinned and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Ike," I started as I felt my stomach growl. "I haven't eaten, can we go get something to eat?" He nodded his head.

"Anything for you princess."

"Princess?" Elincia looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed. I smiled at her with a small giggle.

"Yes, I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

" I see, well we should talk as much as we can. We have to leave soon." Elincia stated with a sigh.

"Why so soon?" Ike asked.

"Well you know how the council is. They'll surely have a fit if we stay any longer."

"At least you got to visit though." Ike sighed. Mist hugged him tightly.

"You should write more often." She grinned. Then she got on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was caused him to blush and look at me with a nervous expression. Once it faded he merely cleared his throat and led us off to the kitchen with Mist giggling quietly to herself. When we arrive in the kitchen Link sat smiling and laughing next to who I recognized immediately.

"Midna?!" She stood up with a wide grin.

"If it isn't Zelda, it feels like forever since I've seen you last." She held out her arms as I rushed to hug her. Ike stood with a questioning expression.

"Ike, I'd like you to meet Midna." She laid her eyes upon the blue haired mercenary with a playful grin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She laughed. I felt my stomach growl again and hurried to get some food. Elincia however gasped as she looked at the clock.

"Oh dear! It's already 5:30 We must hurry back Mist." Mist turned to Elincia with a pout.

"But Queen Elincia, do we have to leave so soon?"

"I'm sorry Mist, I just don't want to hear the council complain." Elincia sighed and shook her head. "Forgive me Ike, Zelda, we heave to leave."

"It's alright, please visit again soon." Ike hugged her one last time as well as Mist.

"We'll see you again, big brother." She grinned. Mist then made her way to me and hugged me tightly. "It was nice meeting you Princess Zelda."

"Just call me Zelda." I grinned. She nodded her head.

"Write me sometime, okay Zelda?"

"Alright Mist, it's time to go." Elincia called. Mist hurried over to the door by Elincia and wave one more time.

"Bye!" They both left smiling. I remembered Link who was oddly silent the entire time.

"Link?" I started. He looked up at me with a sickly expression. "Are you alright?"

"I just don't feel well." He muttered laid his head back down on the counter.

"Come on Link, let's get you to the infirmary." Midna helped him up and walked over to the door, leaving Ike and I alone in the kitchen. He smiled at the floor and looked up at me still grinning.

"Let's go somewhere alone." He smiled softly at me and grabbed my hand leading me out to the garden. As we sat closely cuddled together on the bench there were a few smashers who would pass by. Ike eventually sighed in frustration.

"What's the matter?" I asked touching his cheek lightly.

"I wanted some alone time with you, completely alone." He murmured. I hugged his arm tightly looking up at him with a grin. He stood up slowly and held out his hand. "I know a place we can go."

"And where would that be?" I asked taking his hand.

"You'll see." He smiled warmly at me and walked off through the woods. I clutched his arm tightly as the sky had began to darken. I noticed he was taking me to the pond. _How sweet, he's taking me the pond. I hope he'll do something romantic. _I giggled at the thoughts. Ike looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head as we arrived at the pond. He sat down by the tree and I sat beside him cuddling up as I did when he fell asleep in my room the previous night. I sighed and closed my eyes laying there on his chest. His gentle breathing almost made me fall asleep, but his shifting kept me awake.

"Ike?" I asked, he leaned forward to stand up and started to remove his shirt. My eyes widened as I now finally got to see his firm muscular chest. I studied closely so tempted to trace my fingers around every little indention of his toned abs. I'd seen Marth and Link shirtless before but it was never so alluring as Ike. I sat still awed and my face grew hot. When he turned to look at me he laughed aloud and bent down bring his face to mine.

"Zelda, how much do you trust me?" He asked, his warm breath tickling my nose. I found my eyelids growing heavy and I closed them just waiting for him to press his lips against mine.

"I trust you with everything I have." I replied smiling softly. I opened my eyes to find his knees now touching the ground and his arms against the tree on both sides of me. He brought his mouth close to my ear and chuckled once.

"Come swimming with me." He murmured. His words sent chills down the left side of my body. As he pulled back he smiled a warm loving smile which I couldn't help but smile back to. I stood slowly and looked down at him. He as well stood slowly and reached both arms behind me unhooking my armor from my shoulders. I removed my tiara and gloves setting them down on the ground beside his shirt. My heart started beating furiously and my stomach filled with butterflies even more than before. I found his fingers playing with the strap of my dress. Then he pulled away and began undressing even more. I nervously did as well slipping out of my dress. I looked up at the sky and gazed upon the full moon which was the only light in the now black sky. The cool crisp air wrapped its self around both of our now completely indecent bodies. I watched blushing hard as Ike walked into the water and waved his hand for me. I stood at the bank and touched my toes to the cool water. He merely smiled and chuckled. Finding his smile very comforting I continued in and stood facing him wrapping my shivering body against his. He held me tightly and kiss my forehead tenderly his soft smile never leaving his lips.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured against my hair. I looked up to meet his loving gaze. This was it. I've finally found that person. That person I wanted to give myself to. He lowered his head and brought his lips to mine kissing my slowly yet so intensely. Time seemed to fly by. The moon was now overhead. Still I was awed by how the moon's light illuminated this wondrous scene. Eventually he swooped me up in both of his arms and kiss me the entire way back to the tree. His cape was already laid out as he laid me down on it still kissing me. He carefully hovered over me sure not to put too much weight on me. The bare touch of his chest to mine went my heart soaring through the clouds. This was heaven. His hands caressed my body in every way they could. I wasn't surprised at how our moment escalated into so much more so quickly. After a long while that felt like forever, we laid there quietly snuggled up together. My smile never faded and his heart beat began to slow.

"I love you Zelda." He murmured into my ear. I looked up at him and my grin widened.

"I love you too Ike." Those were the only words said. We both seemed to understand the rest. Never did I think I would find that person. I was sure now though, Ike was the one. The one and only. I smiled contented and eventually, I drifted off to sleep listening to the soft beating of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty guys, who's excited about chapter 6 besides me? Anyway, if you didn't catch the updated summary, I've been thinking about a sequel. A simple yes or no would be fine. Tell me soon please! Enjoy y'all! :) **

Chapter 6

I awoke the same as I fell asleep and looked up to meet Ike's sleepy gaze.

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured kissing my forehead tenderly. I merely giggled and reached up for another kiss. Then I remembered where we were. Both of us stood quickly and grabbed our clothes dressing quickly. We slowly made our way back to the mansion and were sure to avoid any eyes of the smashers. As we walked through the halls it seemed no one stirred. _Good, no one is awake yet. _Ike had kissed me gently on the cheek and headed off to his room. I hurried to mine and shut my door swiftly. I sighed heavily and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took a fast one and dried my hair completely fixing myself up for the day. Instead of really fixing myself up though, I pulled out a casual red dress, minus the gloves and accessories, and fixed my hair into my usual hair style. Once I was done, I heard a gentle knock on the door. Rushing awkwardly over to answer, I felt a slight disappointment as Peach stood with a small grin on her face.

"Good morning, Zelda."

"Oh hello Peach, is there something you need?" I asked she nodded her head with a small contented sigh.

"Well in a few hours Marth and I were going to the restaurant and I was wondering, would you and Ike would like to come?" I nodded my head in reply. The pink princess' smiled widened. "That's wonderful!" Then she stopped and looked questioningly at the wall beside her. "You know, we haven't had any girl time in a while."

"Let me guess you're thinking of getting some aren't you?" I sighed heavily as she nodded her head quickly with a giggle.

"Come on, let's go!" She then grabbed my arm and drug me out of my room and down the hall.

"Peach, not so fast!" I grunted feeling the discomfort any woman would feel after her first time. Peach slowed down and cocked her head to the side in question.

"What's your deal?" She asked continuing to slow her pace. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just not fully awake yet." I lied. She shrugged her shoulders and stopped as we had approached Ike.

"Oh, Ike." Peach gasped.

"And where might you two be off to so quickly?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Peach began to giggle as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, Peach offered for us to come to lunch with her and Marth and I accepted, but now she's dragging me somewhere for some girl time." I explained with a grimace. Ike merely laughed aloud.

"Oh alright then, don't get too excited now Peach."

"I'll have you know I will get as excited as I want to!" She humphed sticking her nose in the air. Ike shook his head and started off to what seemed like the training hall.

"Alright, see you later Zelda." Ike smiled. As Peach and I resumed walking I gasped and stopped remembering what I had meant to ask Ike before.

"Ike! Wait!" I called. He turned around with raised eyebrows. I hurried over to him leaving Peach standing and waiting.

"Yes princess?" He asked.

"I've meant to ask you," I started. "What did Mist whisper to you yesterday?" My question seemed to catch him off guard. He cleared his throat with a faint blush.

"Well, uh, she told me that she wouldn't mind calling you sister-in-law." He stated with a weak laugh. I covered my mouth with my hands to hide the smile that began to surface.

"That's interesting." I giggled.

"Zelda! Hurry up this is cutting into our girl time!" Peach griped. I sighed heavily and smiled at Ike.

"I should go. I'd hate to keep the queen waiting." I stated sarcastically. Ike chuckled and kiss the top of my head.

"Alright love, I'll be here when you get done." Peach had walked over and took me by the arm dragging me away once again. I sighed longing for when this whole thing would be over. As we had our girl time we both sat in her room gossiping and using beauty products of all sorts. Though the entire time all I though about was last night. I wanted to do it all over again. Peach noticed my change in attitude and repeated dreamy sighs. She questioned once but I shook my head and said it was nothing. I guess I was just ready for going out to eat with Peach and Marth. It seemed like it'd be a pleasant lunch. Hours seemed to pass by as Peach and I relaxed in the garden sipping on tea. I came remember how sickly Link had looked. Peach noticed my concerned expression.

"Zelda?" She started. "Is something the matter?"

"Where's Link at?" I asked standing from the table. Her eyebrows furrowed as she put a finger to her cheek in thought.

"I think Marth said something about him being sick."

"Is it alright if I check on him?" Peach nodded her head slowly.

"We'll see you at the restaurant at 1 then." She stood and gathered up the tea tray. I figured to look in his room first and headed up stairs. Knocking gently on the door I heard Link's voice say come in. Opening the door slowly, I saw Link piled up in his bed looking paler than usual.

"Are you contagious?" I asked slowly approaching him. He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"No, just sick, I feel like crap." He replied with a sigh.

"Where's Midna?"

"Oh I asked her to leave so she couldn't get sick if I was contagious. Now that I'm not though, I wish she hadn't left."

"Who said I left?" Midna's voice came from the door where she stood smiling. Link sunk down in his bed and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Hard headed as always I see." He muttered. She approached him and sat on the bed beside him, rubbing his cheek.

"Of course, I won't leave you when you are ill." She leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds be. I hope you get better soon Link." I headed towards the door and opened it smiling at Link.

"Thanks Zels." I looked around for the nearest clock and noticed the time. It was nearly 12:45. I had to hurry and get Ike so we could start walking. I made my way to his room and noticed his stuff had been moved and the room was empty as if a guest room. My eyebrows furrowed as I made my way to my room. Sure enough Ike was there and placing his clothes in the dresser I never used. I smiled as he noticed me walk in.

"I figured why not." He chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. I walked over and hugged him tightly.

"That doesn't bother me at all." I grinned kissing him lightly on the lips. "Come on though, it's almost 1 and Peach is expecting us there." He sighed heavily and allowed me to drag him out of the doors of the mansion. He held out his arm for me to grab almost as if he was escorting me. I smiled pleased by the new thoughts of sharing a room with Ike. Master Hand never really was big about gender separation and the mansion was so big anyway that everyone got their own room. I suppose Master Hand just wanted us to have social lives. We had arrived at the restaurant at 1 on the dot and found Peach waving her hands in the air.

"Zelda! Ike! Over here!" She giggled. Marth merely sat beside her smiling and shaking his head. Ike and I sat down beside each other and across from Marth and Peach. Like any gentleman though, he pulled out my chair, allowed me to sit, and pushed it back in then sitting himself.

"Well, how's Link?" Peach asked to start a conversation.

"Midna never left like he asked, so I'm sure he'll be fine under her care." I sighed heavily and leaned my head on Ike's shoulder. Peach left that conversation behind and turned to Marth blabbing about something. I tuned her out. I think I had a little too much of her today, but I supposed to relax was just what I needed. So I was thankful for that. With Peach I seemed to catch a few words now and then that interested me a little: fireworks, all day outdoor garden party. Ah must be some sort of 4th of July party. Though it would be wonderful to sit and watch the fireworks with Ike.

"Alright! Once we are done eating we have to get back to the mansion. I've got party planning to do." Peach giggled. Everyone else however sighed. Peach was planning this. Sometimes we had to admit she went overboard and it seemed like she was definitely going to this time.

**Ah sadly we are nearing the end of the story. But remember there could be more! As soon as I get those answers on the sequel I'll start working on it. :) Chapter 7 coming to you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This might actually be the last chapter... but I think you'll really like it. :) **

Chapter 7

Peach had been planing the party today for two straight days nonstop. We could only hope that she didn't exhaust herself. I found her up this morning at 4, putting up decorations and setting out tables. That's when I told her to go to sleep and I'd take care of everything along with the other. She didn't accept as easily as I wanted her to through. I had to drag her and lock her in her room from the outside. All of the other smashers volunteered to help even to my surprise some of the villains agreed. I couldn't see how Peach did this. Even only supervising with Ike was rather tiring. Then again, Peach did have the energy of excitement to boost her up. I watched carefully as everything was placed and I could check off the completed portions of the huge list Peach had written out. I found her decorations rather extravagant, though the garden did look rather lovely. Bright red and blue tablecloths, many beautiful flowers, hanging lanterns hung on sparkling red and blue ribbons around the perimeter of the area. Atop each table was a small flower vase with accenting flowers and elegant candles. When it was finished I stood admiring, it would look beautiful as the night began to set in. Now it was only an hour till two and that's when the party starts. I sighed heavily and slowly walked upstairs to find Peach. I slowly unblocked the door and peered in at the sleeping pink princess. She was laid out on her bed still fully clothed and breathing deeply. It seemed the door clicking shut had woke her up. She stretched turned over to see who had come in. Noticing it was me, she jumped up and hurried over to me.

"Zelda! Is it done? Are you finished decorating?" She asked hastily. Before I could reply though she grabbed my arm and darted off to the garden. When she first took in the beautiful scene, tears almost escaped her eyes. "Oh it's beautiful!"

"Everything on the list was taken care of." I stated calmly. Peach almost squealed and jumped up and down hurrying to every table and looking at every banner. I sighed with a small grin as did Ike as he approached me and pulled me in for a hug. After a short while he pulled back and smiled. Peach still ran around the garden asking many smashers questions regarding the food being served. Many didn't have time to reply before she had run off to something else.

"Did you expect any less from her?" Ike asked reading my mind. I shook my head and sighed again.

"Not at all, I just wonder why she's so excited about this. It's different from the other parties." Ike merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He replied with a grin. I raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head. As the party had started, we sat at a table beside Peach and Marth, and watched Nana and Popo ran around with sparklers enjoying the event. Every smasher was out here, even Master Hand supervised the event. Peach had laid out a whole buffet which I snacked on quite a bit as well as Ike. Marth and Peach were more lovey dovey today than I had seen them in public before. I guess it was just the mood of the event. Even I had began to feel it as the night started to fall. Snake and Link however finally showed up with a holler and a gesture to the large wagon they pulled behind them. Many smasher jumped up and rushed over to study the many fireworks they had stacked up. I was even curious as to what they had. Slowly I made my way over with Ike behind me. Ike's eyebrows raised as Captain Falcon laughed loudly.

"How many boxes of artillery shells did you get?" He boomed. Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know. There's at least 30 though." He replied. Snake even had a smug grin on his face.

"You should see the grand finale." Snake muttered pointing a finger to the largest box. I sighed heavily with a smile and returned to my seat. Marth and Peach had questioning looks.

"Is it that bad?" Peach asked. I nodded my head.

"At least 30 boxes of artillery shells." I replied. Peach giggled.

"Well at least we know the men will have fun." After her fit of laughter she sighed with a small smile and leaned her head on Marth's shoulder.

"If that's the case then they should probably get started." Marth grinned and turned his head to see Link already carrying 2 boxes in his hands over to the clear spot beside the garden. Snake followed closely behind with the lighter in hand. I watched as Link set up the tube and placed an artillery shell inside. Snake lit the fuse and backed away. With a boom it shot out of the tube and up into the clear darkened sky. An explosion of green sparkles and fire lit the sky causing the Nana and Popo to stop and scream.

"Do it again! Do it again!" They laughed with fresh new sparklers in their hands. The sun has officially set now and all the candles and lanterns were lit. Pit, Fox, Falcon and Toon Link were constantly setting off fireworks for the crowd of smashers enjoying the party. As I suspected, the garden looked beautiful in the glow of the fireworks and candlelight. I sighed and leaned against Ike with a small smile. He shocked me however by pulling me up from my seat and dragging me out into the center of the garden where a few other couples started to dance. Link and Midna, Peach and Marth and even Snake and Samus, danced along side us. I was quite surprised that Ike even knew how to dance. As a slow song came on, the fast pace dancing of the others died down into a slow swaying motion. I wrapped my arms tighter around Ike's neck and laid my head gently on his chest listening to the soft beating of his heart. His arms only tightened around my waist throughout the song, though he did look rather nervous. When the song ended, we returned to our seats and watched the fireworks again. As Peach and Marth sat back down. Ike was silent. I noticed a small head nod from Peach to Ike as he went to stand up again.

"Zelda?" He started. I stood with him as he grabbed my hand. "Will you come with me."

"Of course," My eyebrows furrowed as he led me off away from the party, yet sill in clear view of the fireworks. We were now by ourselves in the middle of a meadow filled with many beautiful wild flowers and Ike's lips found their way to mine again. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Something about this kiss though was different, it was still warm and passionate, but I could detect how nervous he was. It was beginning to worry me. He pulled away with a small smile and took both of my hands in his.

"Zelda, can I tell you something." He smiled at the ground for a short while before looking back up at me.

"What is it, Ike?" I asked in concern. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"When I first laid my eyes on you, the first thought that went through my head was beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I went to bed every night just thinking about when I'd see you again. Every little time we ran into each other, my heart skipped a beat. I kept thinking of how I wished I could be with you, but someone as perfect as you deserved so much more. And that first time you kissed me, I knew I found something I'd never want to let go. All I want to do is protect you and give you everything you could ever ask for. So I ask," My heart started to race as he fumbled around in his pockets and withdrew a small black box. Opening it slowly he reveal an astonishing silver ring adorned with many small sapphires and a grand diamond in the center. I couldn't say anything at all just stand shocked and with shaking hands. When he sank down on one knee, I could feel the tears of joy building in my eyes. His eyes met mine as he continued. "Princess Zelda, will you be mine forever, and accept my hand in marriage?"

Words couldn't describe how I felt nor could I form any. I nodded my head slowly as he took the ring from the box and slipped it on my finger. I stood admiring it before he embraced me. He pulled back to look and my tear streaked face with a small loving smile.

"I love you." He murmured kissing my forehead tenderly.

"I love you too." More tears poured from my eyes as I couldn't contain myself any longer. I tackled Ike to the ground and kissed him without any hesitation. All I could do was think, this was the beginning of our entire life together and our happily ever after.

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading my story. Sadly though this is the end. I've been thinking about a sequel and I've decided to go through with it. I hope you all enjoyed This Blue Eyed Wonder and I hope to find you all reading the sequel. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again y'all! :) **


End file.
